supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icewish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tigerfoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigerfoot (Talk) 13:59, July 22, 2012 Hi, can u tell me how to put a chat thing up and how to set it up to where people can earn badges?Tigerfoot 14:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry im so clueless but where is the admin dashboard?(I feel dumb)Tigerfoot 14:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) NVM I found it :)Tigerfoot 14:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't chat on this computer, I can chat tomorrow thoughTigerfoot 14:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Just let me think how I want it to lookTigerfoot 14:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can it be like yours on WCFW except Tiger is red and foot is black?Tigerfoot 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Where do I add the rules? I'm sorry it's just this is all new to me.Tigerfoot 14:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I cant believe you got the lucky edit! Darn! BTW what'sw a rollback?Tigerfoot 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O k, I needed to know because Faolan made me a rollback on her wiki:)Tigerfoot 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like, nintendo characters who aren't in any SSB games?Tigerfoot 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Uh...who did u make up?Tigerfoot 15:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in becoming a chat mod or admin soon?Tigerfoot 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but first tell me the villians's name and description and even then I still may have to think about itTigerfoot 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I just did in another messageTigerfoot 15:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal, If u maqke Icy a bit more human like stand on two legs and have like weapons, then i'll allow it and BTW Tabuu, MH, and CH are the masters.Tigerfoot 15:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Also make Icy larger and evil lookingTigerfoot 15:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok Checdk the rules nowTigerfoot 15:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If we were affiliates with ILLW it could get both wikis more users and expose users to new ideas and new things.Tigerfoot 14:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mine too, that's wierd :(Tigerfoot 15:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I have to check it tonightTigerfoot 16:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Tigerfoot 20:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm on nowTigerfoot 21:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat! I figured out my name and friend code!Tigerfoot 23:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) fan fix Sure, Icy. We could cobind are charters. No offince that Red-Eye looks like a freak... Koopalings Rule Forever! Sure! Wich one is it?Tigerfoot 22:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) All right, you should edit Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki, it's a lotmore active now.Tigerfoot 22:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) It stinks that i'm the founder and i'm ranked number 2:(Tigerfoot 15:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I want to edit more but I have been very busy. I am sick too so I can not edit as much.Tigerfoot 15:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.Tigerfoot 15:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Plant Icy, The Plant with Kirby & Lucario in cage's name is Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lemmy Lemmy is mute. He learned how to say a few words, but normaly has his pet dragons talk for him cause his tounge was almost complety ripped out. Koopalings Rule Forever! Yeah, why?Tigerfoot 16:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Here's the link to the plot Icy. Click Here Bye! Koopalings Rule Forever! Kk Would you ever like to write a fan fic about some of the people escpaing the arena? if you ever do contact me. Koopalings Rule Forever! Chat? And also, you should edit Lucario's page. Koopalings Rule Forever! Um, did you say that Lemmy should be an admin?Tigerfoot 17:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ice. Ok with rp and all that crap :) Koopalings Rule Forever! Sorry I was in active for a while. I was on vacation. -Cartoon44 Probably not. You are all of the help Tigahfoof (Tigerfoot) needs... :/ [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com|'��'] 03:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll help you in other times when my help is needed... :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com|'��'] 03:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, I never played Zelda, but I like it. I'm very good at drawing Dogs,Wolves,Kirby and Jigglypuff and Mom and Dad arn't very good artist. I guess I'm gifted =P] You did a great job. Koopalings Rule Forever! IDK How. I just started getting good at drawings and am coloring in a Jigglypuff. Srry, But if I do get on you'll see buttloads of easrer marks. I have bad esraces XD Just Sayin' Koopalings Rule Forever! Bathroom u needa fix Link's page Koopalings Rule Forever! I am so sorry but I can't chat on this computer, what do you need?Tigerfoot 20:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) So, you want me to edit more on here? What about Lemmy?Tigerfoot 20:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) k Koopalings Rule Forever! I'm not sure Koopalings Rule Forever! sure Hi.I'm HiyaSmashin'.Please call me Jigglypuff.I'd like to rp Jigglypuff,Pikachu,Fox,Snake and Lucario.Could I please rp them?Also I'd like a sig that says Jigglypuff in normal text and the color is pink.Thank you IceWish! Jigglypuff (talk) 19:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Me wanta sig.It should be Jigglypuff in normal text with pink.And I saw Pikachu open.Me really want Lucario and Snake :( Jigglypuff (talk) 19:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok Koopalings Rule Forever! I can chat nowTigerfoot 14:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Er.... I left a message. Srry and also I found a new DS game and may be getting Pokemon Black verison. Srry If i'm not on.